Sheepsquatch of Boone County
The Sheepsquatch of Boone County is the sixth episode of Mountain Monsters season 2, and the twelfth episode overall. The legendary Sheepaquatch brings A.I.M.S. to Boone County to attempt to capture it, but soon find it is far more dangerous than they suspected. Summary On the way to Boone County, West Virginia, Trapper informs the team they are going after the Sheepsquatch. The Sheepsquatch is a bipedal humanoid creature with wool and horns like a sheep, boar like teeth, deer like legs, a possum tail, raccoon paws, and is not a member of the Sasquatch family. Jeff says the Sheepsquatch was first spotted in the mid 1800's and terrorized coal miners when they were cutting down trees to build mines, so he may existed long before then. Trapper warns the team that the Sheepsquatch will challenge them, but is still excited about hunting the creature. Buck challenges Trapper to shear the Sheepsquatch and make him a coat, but Trapper says he doubts a 700 pound Sheepsquatch could make a coat big enough. Arriving in Boone County, the team meets with Mason, a deer hunter. Seven weeks ago, Mason saw the Sheepsquatch at dusk, eating from a deer feeder. Jeff is interested in the beast's diet, because it is unknown if it is a carnivore or an omnivore. Mason takes the team to the spot of his sighting, Mason says he was watching some deer when the ran away and he saw the Sheepsquatch. He guesses it was seven feet tall, and was hitting it's head on the feeder. When the feed wouldn't come out, it began to make a screech-like growl and gave off a musky smell. Trapper sends Jeff and Huckleberry down to measure the height of the feeder, which is exactly what Mason said, seven feet. Jeff and Huckleberry then search for tracks, and find marks high up on a tree. They call the others down and Mason says he didn't see them before, thus the Sheepsquatch has been back. Trapper believes this is the Sheepsquatch's way of scaring off other animals from using the feeder. The team decides they will do a night investigation in this area. At night, Trapper and the team search the area near Mason's feeder. Buck finds a log that has moved out of place just recently. Trapper notices signs of a mouse underneath the log, meaning the Sheepsquatch was trying to get at it and therefore eats meat. The team is about to follow a trail when a crack comes from the darkness. Jeff picks up a hotspot on a tree, and the group closes in. As they continue, they hear more noises, and Jeff sees the Sheepsquatch on the thermal, banging it's head on a tree. Trapper has them go after it, and find the broken tree, but the cryptid is gone. Trapper looks up and notices the Sheepsquatch peed high up on the tree, when he begins shouting out in pain, and tells the others some drops fell in his eyes. Jeff brings Trapper some water bottles which he uses to clear his eyes, but is still unable to open them, so Buck leads him back to the side-by-side and they leave. In the morning, Wild Bill and attempts to find a barn where he is supposed meet Willy to pick up some materials for the trap, but his hand drawn map is of little help. Three hours later, Wild Bill eventually shows up at the barn, where Willy has been waiting. Although Willy is mad Bll is late, they get to work on designing a trap. Willy's idea is a circle of fence with barbed wire at the top to prevent the Sheepsquatch from climbing over, because sheep wool is easily stuck in it. Wild Bill likes the idea, as he is familiar with barbed wire during his services in the marines. In the barn, which a cattle farmer had said they could take what they want from, the pair find lots of chain link wire which they will use for the trap. Later, after Trapper has recovered from his eye injury, he, Buck, Huckleberry, and Jeff meet their second eyewitness, a hunter named "Rocky" at his private hunting grounds. Rocky says he was putting out trail cams for a hunting contest and he found a strange picture on one. After he shows them the picture he asks them what it is, and Jeff tells him that it's the Sheepsquatch. Rocky also says after he got the picture, he went out to find evidence that it indeed exists, and he brings out what he found in an old paint can, and inside is; a jar of Sheepsquatch scat. Trapper takes a lump out with his bare hands, and is able to identify deer meat, and corn, telling him that the Sheepsquatch eats deer, and deer food. Thanking Rocky, the team decides to put there trap on a deer trail. Willy and Bill find a deer trail in between the locations of the two sightings, and find a large print on the ground. With all the necessary materials and a perfect spot, they begin construction of the trap. Meanwhile, the rest of the team meets with their third eyewitness, a craftsman named David, who has seen the Sheepsquatch. David explains he was in the woods a few weeks ago, when he heard a loud, powerful roar. When he left the woods, he heard banging on a log pile and saw the logs being moved. He then took out his phone and shot a brief video, of a large brown creature moving into the woods. The team is impressed by the video, and astounded by the creature's speed. David also shows them what the Sheepsquatch had done to the wood pile, which is now smashed and splintered. Trapper says they know now by the way the logs are smashed, that the Sheepsquatch will attack them like a ram would, slamming his horns with tremendous force, great enough to splinter huge logs. At the trap, Willy and Bill have finished putting the barbed wire at the top, a feature which makes this Bill's favorite trap, taking him back to his war days. With the trap done, the rest of the team arrives, and Buck baits the trap with roadkill deer. Willy demonstrates the trap, which works flawlessly, so the team prepares for the sun to go down to begin the hunt. At midnight, Trapper splits the team into two; Buck, Jeff, and Bill, and Trapper, Willy, and Huckleberry. The plan is to drive the Sheepsquatch from the south of the deer trail, to the north, into the trap. Soon into the hunt, Trapper notices the woods are strangely quiet, all the animals are silent. Bill leads his team through some thick woods, when they notice footprints, some are deer, but one is much bigger, and is still giving off heat. Buck radios Trapper and tells him the Sheepsquatch is heading in the right direction. They then start hearing banging noises from the forest, and guess it may be the Sheepaquatch warning them to stay away. Taking cover behind some trees, Jeff sees the Sheepsquatch on the thermal camera banging it's head on trees again, and then dissapearing. Once again, Bill runs off in pursuit, with the others trying to keep up, until they stop at the tree that was being hit, which is torn up. Meanwhile, Willy climbs on top of a log over a ditch and sees the brush moving. Trapper sees an eye at the other side of the ravine. He radios Buck and they each say what they've seen, when a roar echos from the distance. Trapper tells Buck's team to meet them at David's log pile, and soon enough the whole team is together. Trapper orders the group to keep pushing the monster up the trail, when they hear another roar, and continue moving until they reach Mason's feeder, which is swinging. Another roar comes from down a hill, and Willy and Bill go after it, but soon lose the beast. Trapper tells the team they will have to use the side-by-sides to keep up with the Sheepsquatch, so he and Huckleberry take one, while Buck, Jeff, Willy, and Bill take the other. The side-by-sides follow the Sheepsquatch as fast as they can through rough terrain, which doesn't seem to slow down the Sheepsquatch at all. Trapper and Huckleberry drive over a steep hill when they are hit by something big and loud. The rest of the team hurries down the hill, with Buck falling over twice, to see whats happened. They find the front wind-shield of the vehicle is shattered, and Trapper and Huckleberry are very shook up inside, but unharmed. Willy and Bill try to follow the Sheepsquatch through the thick woods but lose it's trail and are forced to give up. Trapper explains that what happened was they had caught up to the Sheepsquatch but instead of going into the trap, it turned and rammed them, then took off. Unfortunatley for Buck, he tore his pants when running down the hill, and the team shares a laugh. Trapper says that the Sheepsquatch may not have gone in the trap, but they know for sure he's in Boone County. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Cryptids Category:Episodes Category:Season 2